


Plibek in Russia, or 10 things you won’t think of googling

by fandom_Kumys_2018, Feyry_freya, gin_no_kitsune, Menada_Vox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Analysis, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyry_freya/pseuds/Feyry_freya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_no_kitsune/pseuds/gin_no_kitsune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: Hi, guys. We’re Russian summer Fandom Combat team devoted to Yura and Otabek OTP (we call it Kumys, btw, after national Kazakh soft drink made of mare milk. Why any and all pairings in YoI ru-fandom are named after food is a long, long story for another time).For a long time we’ve been reading thousands of fanfics and translating some of them. We spent sleepless nights, sympathizing with our dearest characters, consulting dictionaries and grammar books and falling in love with English-speaking fandom. But while reading, we often found various details about supposedly Russian daily routine that seemed bizzare for us Russians. So, being residents of Yura and Otabek’s countries, we decided to create a little bunch of articles that might be helpful for you when writing fanfics, with details one couldn’t even think to google for, or just not widely spread in the Net. What can one find in every Russian appartement? Does it snow in Almaty? How long does it take to travel between St. Petersburg and Almaty on bike? What would Yura feed Otabek if not French fries?Please, welcome our Plibek in Russia, or 10 things you won’t think of googling.





	Plibek in Russia, or 10 things you won’t think of googling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Кумыс по-русски, или десять вещей, которые вам в голову не придет гуглить](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693585) by [fandom_Kumys_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018), [Feyry_freya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyry_freya/pseuds/Feyry_freya), [gin_no_kitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_no_kitsune/pseuds/gin_no_kitsune), [Menada_Vox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox), [z_zhang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_zhang/pseuds/z_zhang). 



**1\. Names and forms of address**

So, who calls what in YoI Russian world? In a nutshell.

Before we begin, note, that to a Russian ear names Yuuri and Yura, even Yuuri and Yuri, are not exactly confusing, as we’re used to such phonetic distinctions. “Yurio” is totally an artificial construct that is alien to Russian language.

First thing you should know: in Russia we have no “mister” or “missis” form of address (we compensate that by 2 grammar forms of “you”, but let’s not go there). Sometimes, if person wants to emphasise the solemnity or formality of addressing, or to show the high importance, elitism of his or her interlocutor, one can use the word “gospodin” (“gospozha”) which basically means “gentleman” (“lady”) as it used to be in Czarist-era. Otherwise (almost always) it sounds as a mockery or irony.

If you talk to government officials like policemen, they will probably call you “grazhdanin” (“citizen”) as it is officially approved. But from the person you know, again, it sounds like a mockery.

Addressing a stranger, Russians just start with “excuse me...”.

The most common form of address to little-known persons, colleagues and people who are older than an adresser is calling a person by their name and father's name, so called “otchestvo” — **patronymic**. It is a thing that doesn’t exist in English but is widely used is Russian. For example, if Yura’s father is Alexander, Yura might be called Yuri (full name) Alexandrovich, for example, by a reporter, when he becomes mature and respected.

Calling elders solely by name is acceptable only after permission (“You can call me just Vitya”) or in case you’re in close relationship with this person. Agemates usually don’t use father’s name, they call each other just by name or nickname, sometimes by family name. It is also a common thing to address just by name towards a younger person.

Calling a person by name and father’s name demonstrates a distance. Sometimes, especially at work, people can respectfully call each other just by their full names.

Children, teens and youths mainly use short forms of names (not Yuri but Yura, not Victor, but Vitya) or nicknames, often based on shortened or mangled up family name. Yura calls Mila Babicheva “Baba” — not a flattering nickname, btw, it is a vulgar and rude synonym to “adult woman”.

Talking informally, people of equal status and age can use both short and full names and it’s okay.

If Yura wants to emphasize the distance between himself and the interlocutor, he will demand to be called by his full name — Yuri:

_“Yura!”  
_ _“For you it’s Yuri.”_

But in most cases Yura will mainly present himself as Yura, if the setting is informal.

If you write Yura’s viewpoint, in his head Yura calls himself Yura as well.

Friends call each other by short names, changing them as they both like. Another playful variant for Yura is Yurka.

Russia is a multinational country, so Yura is quite used to Turkic names like Otabek and will immediately find a short variant: Bek, Beka, even Beks.

Hypocoristic “Yurochka” is used towards younger people and kids or towards siblings or spouse/partner as a term of endearment. So, Yura will be ok if he’s called Yurochka by his grandpa or by someone who is familiar to him from the very childhood, like kind woman living next door. Mila can call Yura that just because she is a girl and his friend (Yura might not be okay with it but who cares!). From other people hypocoristic may sound as a mockery (like saying “you’re stupid little child”) or as a violation of personal boundaries. Exception — if Otabek is deeply in love with him, and Yura loves him back, it would be okay to call him Yurochka in an emotionally charged situation.

Mind! Kitten and all this stuff for a Russian — it’s not a kink, it’s sugary baby talk. Bizarre and sometimes even irritating when talking about Yura and Otabek. However JJ may tease Yura calling him a kitten (if he is eager to be beaten) and Victor, being Victor, and quite a sweet talker, can call whoever he wants however he wants :D

If you want a sweet name in Russian, choose shorter ones — “dusha moya”, “zvezda moya”, “solntse moyo” (my soul, my star, my sun). At the heat of the moment these can be said and accepted by Yura and (almost) not irritate his severe temper (soldier eyes ™). Solnyshko is too sweet.

Or, you can make a feint and use a Kazakh word (zhanym is best) — it is exotic for Yura and he has no prejudices against it — very probably he has not heard it before at all.

Yakov can call Yura whatever he wants to, but the most possible variations are Yura, Plisetsky (to bring down a peg or if he’s furious) or Yurochka (for example when he’s sarcastically trying to whip him into shape). But Lilia, for example, will mostly call him Yuri, as Yura and Yurochka are more emotional ones and Lilia is more strict and they don’t have a close relationship.

And how Yura would call other people?

His grandpa is, of couse, “grandpa” and all of its variants. In Russian it sounds like dedushka, ded, deda or even dedulya. Sometimes he can call him grandpa Kolya.

Yura will apparently call Yakov by name and father’s name, or (if he has permission and you want to show close and warm relationship between the coach and his team) — uncle Yasha (short name for Yakov), in Russian sounds like dyadya Yasha (where dyadya is not necessarily a relative). Yura will never call him only by his first name, or only father’s name, or family name to his face, only when talking about him with Otabek or his teammates.

Addressing to Lilia, Yura in 99,99% of cases will call her strictly by name and father’s name. Almost not possible, in the rest 0,01% it will be aunt Lilia (tetya Lilia). Calling Lilia to her face only by her father’s name is irrevocably suicidal and is acceptable only for a self-killer or for an acid tongued ballet colleague.

Otabek, being a very polite person, will call coaches and Yura’s grandpa only by name and father’s name. As for grandpa, it could also be uncle Kolya or grandpa Kolya, if they’re acquainted for a long time and became almost like one family.

Inside the team, guys will address each other by name. And short form would be more appropriate for the setting — like Vitya (not Victor), Gosha (instead of Georgy), Mila and so on.

So, to sum up, some examples for you to clear things up:

 _Otabek: /murmuring blearily/ Yurochka…_   
_Yura: What did you just say?_ _Otabek: Nothing._ _Yura: Just say it once again._

 _Otabek: Kitten…_   
_Yura: Bek, are you out of your mind?_

 _JJ: What’s up, kitten?_   
_Yura: JJ, shut up or I swear I will kill you with my blades._

 _Yura’s grandpa: Yurochka, I missed you so much!_ _  
Yura: Me too, deda!_

 _Victor: Listen to me, Yurochka._   
_Yura: Don’t call me that, you asshole!_

 _Yura: Yakov Vladimirovich, sorry for being late._   
_Yakov: Yura, did you chat with your kazakh friend all night again?_   
_Yura: Yep…_   
_Yakov, sighing: Yurochka, how many times do I have to repeat that to you? You should keep regular hours if you want to be in a good shape, understand?_   
_Yura, rolling eyes up: Dyadya Yasha… I know that!_   
_Yakov: Don’t you dare roll up your eyes at me, Plisetsky!_

Yura, irritated: Oh, Victor, just shut up for god’s sake! (As Yura doesn’t show much respect towards Victor, they are acquainted for a long time and Victor is probably ok with that)

 _Lilila: Yakov, your boy is a complete mess.  
_ _Yakov: Lilechka, darling, but you will still coach him, won’t you?_   
_Lilia: It seems like I will. (to Yura:) Yuri, position one please._   
_Yura: But Lilia Mihailovna…_   
_Lilia: Just do it._

The Russian fandom have come to an opinion that Yura, with his aggression, vulnerability and ardor, no doubt complements the image of a difficult teenager with colorful curses — famous Russian _mat_. At his disposal is all the immense wealth of Russian obscene lexics, plus _fuck_ s and _shit_ s, plus he is guaranteed to pick up swear words in all foreign trips.

Helpful advice: if the Russian ethnic flavour in your text goes with difficulty, do not suffer, call for the beta from the ru-fandom, we will certainly help!

**2\. Food**

One of the main daily dishes in Russia is potatoes. And it’s not French fries. Potato dishes are tasty, nutritious, varied and often contradict the very idea of healthy food. The tastiest potatoes are fried on a pan. Add some bacon and onion and enjoy. Yura can cook for Otabek some fried potatoes the day they meet after being apart for a long time and this will be a symbol of a holiday as for Russians it often is. With it he can fry a steak, make a salad of fresh tomatoes and cucumbers with salad oil or sour cream. It’s easy to make and both will enjoy the dinner (however it’s hardly possible that they will repeat it soon, as the dinner will be really nutritious). Potatoes can also be boiled, braised with other meat or vegetables, you can make a baked pudding of it or just bake it in the oven (sometimes even without peeling). If Otabek and Yura go to the countryside, they even can bake potatoes in coals from the fire. Almost every Russian can cook something of potatoes. And Yura possibly just can’t refuse the one made by his grandpa as it’s delicious and it’s sort of a taste from childhood.

If Yura tries to eat healthy food he buys various groats and boils them. The most popular groats in Russia are buckwheat, porridge oat and rice. Buckwheat is a sort of national dish in Russia and you can’t compare it with any other groat, you should just taste it. It’s healthy, it’s cheap and it’s delicious. Oat porridge is a popular and healthy breakfast. You may cook rice porridge with milk and butter for breakfast or you can cook it with meat and spices and get an Uzbek pilaf, one more favourite dish among Russians. At least you can try, because cooking a pilaf is an art.

Yura can cook some spaghetti but he’ll hardly get italian pasta as a result. In the best case he’ll add some tomato sauce and cook cutlets as an addition to spaghetti. And if he keeps a diet, he’ll prefer chicken or turkey. Almost every Russian is crazy about spaghetti with cheese that melts right in the plate. Not healthy but delicious.

Of cause, Yura drinks Cola. But more often he drinks tea. Even more often than coffee. Coffee as fashion is quite a recent stream in Russia so tea is more popular as a daily drink. Some brew so called zavarka — very strong tea that is diluted with boiling water to make normal tea. Some brew bag tea.

If Yura doesn’t have time for cooking he buys semi-finished products like two-minute noodles or pelmeni. Pelmeni are small bites of flour and water pastry with meat and spices. Looks a bit like ravioli but it’s not the same. We make them at home or buy in a supermarket. They are not healthy at all but if you have one hungry kazakh to feed with something fast and tasty — go a supermarket and buy some expensive pelmeni. Eat them with mayo, sour cream, butter, pepper or mustard, or mixed. Another type of pelmeni is vareniki — national Ukrainian food that became popular in Russia. Instead of meat there can be mushrooms, potato, cherry or even curds.

Russians love mayo however it’s slowly losing its positions. It could be that Yura doesn’t even eat it as it’s not healthy but if he visits his grandpa in Moscow, for example, to celebrate New Year, there always will be some salads with mayo. It’s a sort of tradition that comes from the USSR epoque.

One of the most popular ones is Olyvie, and it is in some way a symbol of New Year celebration. Boiled potato, eggs, cucumbers, cooked sausage or meat and canned peas mixed with mayo. Tasty and not healthy again.

Home pirozhki is a real non-healthy holiday for your stomach and a taste from childhood. The best ones are made by grannies (or in Yura’s case — by grandpa). They bake them on holidays or just if they feel like. Pirozhki have different fillings — cabbage (sometimes plus eggs), potato (with meat and onion as well), berries, jam, meat, eggs and so on. Basically you can put there whatever you like. You need an oven to make them. Some people buy dough in a supermarket, others make it at home.

One of the favorite Russian traditions is a tradition of outdoor shashlik. Shashlik is a dish of the Caucasian cuisine, with pieces of meat marinated in vinegar, spices, vegetables or sauce, then strung on special iron skewers and fried on hot coals. Almost like a barbecue — only not. Meat can be bought in a store already marinated or you can do it yourself at home. We often use a special brazier for preparing shashlik, called ‘mangal’. We usually go to a country house or somewhere nice, for ex. to a lake or a forest. City riverbank beaches have places designated to cooking shashlik. While the meat is being cooked, you can swim, play outdoor games, sunbathe or you can just lay down and listen to the nature. The latter is really difficult, cause usually there are a lot of people having a rest in such a nice place. But Yura could know some special place where there would be no one except him and Otabek.

As for smth unusual, we have a lot of sour-milk products for all tastes — kefir (it is similar to pure yogurt, but it is liquid and it has a sour taste), ryazhenka (fermented baked milk), yogurt, sour cream (added to soups, potatoes and salads, or eaten as is), cottage cheese. Kefir is considered a dietary product and it’s useful for digestion. It’s very Russian — to get some kefir before bed to avoid having meals.

There are networks like McDonald's, Burger King and Subway in all major cities (Lilia will have his head for this, but Yura, being a typical teenager, won’t miss the opportunity to sneak a burger and some fries in the off-season). There are many affordable restaurants with Japanese, Italian, Chinese, Caucasian cuisine. If a Russian wants to try the Japanese food, they would rather go to one of the network cafes, or get delivery. Cooking sushi at home is rare.

Yes, about the home delivery. Pizza, sushi, wok — these are the standard options for a movie night with a friend, all of this would be brought within an hour 24/7 in Moscow and in St. Petersburg.

  **3\. Weather**

The whole world have heard a lot about cold Russian winters. Well, it’s true. The average temperature in St. Petersburg is about 20-25 degrees in summer (can raise up to 30 for several weeks) and -10-15 in winter (can low up to -30 for one or two weeks in January). Mind, Russians use Celsius scale! The air in St. Petersburg is humid as the city is built on the water, and the cold wind rises very often. In summer it often rains or the sky is just covered with clouds, and a joke widely known in Russia says that in St.Petersburg there’s no sun at all. So it is quite possible that Yura is not used to hot weather, but used to humidity.

In winter men don’t wear fur coats, fur hats with ear-flaps and felt boots like the stereotype says. They dress like the whole world does: if it is cold, Yura probably wears warm lazypatch suit or warm parka, warm boots with fur or wool inside, sometimes wool socks, jeans with thermal underwear under them, a scarf, gloves or mittens and a warm cap.

If the temperature is lower than -5 Yura will feel cold in a coat and without headwear.

Spring in St.Petersburg comes in April, winter — in November.

In winter there’s often slush on the ground as the snow fall and melt, often it’s a mix. If it is cold (lower than -15), the streets often seem dirty as urban service sprinkle them with chemicals to avoid ice-slick but in the yards there are often banks of snow and ice.

The climate in Kazakhstan is different from Petersburg, for one it is situated 4000 km to the south-east. In it’s capital Astana the weather is often much hotter than in St. Petersburg. The average temperature is about 30-35 degrees in summer and 0 — +2 (can rarely low down to -10) in winter. It doesn’t snow, it rains. If snow falls, it melts almost immediately. Spring comes early, autumn is warm.

In winter people wear coats and jackets (for example, leather ones) and spring-autumn shoes.

Almaty is situated at a foothill, but mind that in the mountains the climate is different from the city. If they want to go for a walk in the mountains, Almaty citizens do it mostly when it rains downhill so that they can catch good weather.

Otabek is used to hot, dry weather and warm climate so summer in St. Petersburg might seem chilly or even cold for him, and winter might seem a damned ice hell (ruled by a magnificent and deadly Ice Tiger). It could be that in Canada he somehow acclimated to the chilly weather, but in St. Petersburg Otabek will surely bundle up.

  **4\. Travels**

The thing is, Russia is huge. Travelling throughout the country could last for weeks or even months, before the cars, planes and trains were invented. That’s why the road is a special way of life. Even now, it takes a whole day to get from Saint Petersburg to Moscow by car or by motorbike. Distance is about 700 kilometers (1 mile is equal to 1,6 kilometers). According to the traffic rules, the speed limit is: 110 km/h on a highway, 90 km/h on a track, 60 km/h in urban areas. Driving 20 kilometers over the speed limit isn’t punishable, that’s why most cars usually drive at 100-110 km/h on a track. Of course, there are road hogs, but only a small number of drivers allow themselves to drive at a speed above 130 km/h. It’s basic math, adjusted for the fact that the guys must reduce their speed in every town. Eventually they would grow tired, get hungry or they could just google a nice place for parking. The distance from Saint Petersburg to Almaty is 4500 kilometers. This is the real odyssey, and only experienced drivers or certain hotheads can handle it.

The roads in Russia are very different, it depends on the region. It’s often the case that a good, recently resurfaced asphalted road turns into old dried-out asphalt covered with patches while crossing the borders of a region or even a district.

We have cold winters, rainy autumns and unexpected springs, therefore the roads have to be permanently mended. Actually there's no way to pass 500 kilometers without any road repair. And if the state roads are being capitally repaired, the regional roads are simply being mended by pouring asphalt into the holes on the surface. When such a road solidifies it begins to look — and feel — like a washboard. One can drive it only with clenched teeth, especially on a motorcycle, while listening whether any valuable detail has fallen off. However, it is unlikely to face such a problem if you are driving on the main routes. But if you turn to some secondary roads just get ready to face it.

Russians often make jokes about their roads, one of the most popular: “Russia has two misfortunes: the fools and the roads”. Yurka wouldn’t be offended if this joke was mentioned by Victor; Otabek would add that there are the same problems in Kazakhstan; but JJ would get a punch in the nose for joking like that. Nobody has canceled national pride yet.

The roadside settlements are somewhat rare. It could be only a forest on both sides of the road over a 50-kilometer stretch of a route. Most of these small settlements are villages with wooden houses with a small orchard or a garden around them. One might also see a well, a swing and a flowerbed.

They could look very differently. Northwest and Central Russia (in the St. Petersburg and Moscow districts) are not agricultural regions, so the village is traditionally poorer. Southern region is traditionally an agricultural area. The villages are richer, larger than in other regions. They are focused not just on supporting themselves, they can also sell products and get additional profit.

Of course, there are many petrol stations with mini-marts, where you can get some coffee, get a burger, buy motor oil or something else, or just take a little break, cause the track traffic is very busy. Besides, there are cafés and hostels designed for truckers mainly. Sadly, the prostitution along the roads is not unusual, but it’s not met at every step. The prostitution in Russia is an administrative offence, however it is like everywhere: high heels, heavy make-up and telling clothes.

The roadside trade is extended throughout the country. The villagers sell mushrooms and berries (blueberries, cowberries, cranberries) and everything that is cultivated in their households and gardens (apples, potatoes, garlic, onions, honey, milk, cheese, etc). Near the countryside house there’s often a sign plate where you can see a list of products that the owner sales or even the products themselves. Sometimes their merchandise is quite specific — for example, birch brooms (used in Russian steam bath). This small business prospers.

As for bikes, in Russia there’s a special type of driving license. You can pass the test specially for this license or, which happens more often, you can pass the test together with car driving licence one. You can learn to drive starting from 16 years old, but you’re still not permitted to drive a car or a motorbike until you’re 18. So, Yura and Otabek will have to wait for more than 2 years before Yura can take Otabek for a ride. However they always can drive away somewhere deep in the countryside, where there’s no police, and practise there.

It’s better and more comfortable to get from Almaty to St. Petersburg by plane. To get from Moscow to St. Petersburg you can use a car, a motorbike or a plane, but the best variant is Sapsan — a high-speed train running between these 2 cities. It will take about 4 hours. In the end it is more comfortable and even faster than using a plane with all its pre-flight procedures.

**5\. St.Petersburg — “Peter”**

Till the beginning of 20th century St.Petersburg (it is often reduced to ‘Peter’) used to be the capital of Russia and now it’s called the cultural capital or the north capital. St. Petersburg has been deeply connected to Europe for a long time so the culture here is really developed. A lot of media persons, famous figures and athletes live there. All in all St. Petersburg looks pretty much like other european cities by it’s architecture, streets and atmosphere. In the center of the city there’re a lot of public gardens, parks, old villas and narrow streets. The city was founded in creek of Neva river, so it’s famous by its rivers and channels. Peter citizens like taking a ride on a river taxi, various little ships and motor ships on Neva river, Fontanka and Moyka rivers, especially on white nights. This period lasts from the end of May till mid-July. During this period there are thousands of tourists in the city and in the center of Petersburg the streets are absolutely packed.

One of the most famous entertainments in the city is a drawbridge. They draw the bridges starting with early April and one should see it at least once. In the night crowds of people gather together on the quay to see the drawbridge. So be ready that Yura will undoubtedly prod Otabek to go and see, probably he will even take a ticket to see it from a ship. Must see #1. Other standard tourist places : the Palace Square, embankment of the Griboedov Channel, the Vasilyevsky Island, the Hermitage, the Summer Garden, the Peterhof.

There is an unofficial confrontation between Moscow and St. Petersburg. People in St. Petersburg joke that only here moving to Moscow is considered a fall from grace. Life in Moscow is more dynamic, active and rapid. Atmosphere in the northern capital is different — calm, measured, slow. People do not hurry, they will stop and show the way, answer questions, offer help. It seems that they are more friendly and responsive.

It is easy to identify that Yura moved here from Moscow, due to special features of speech. In St. Petersburg we say _porebrick_ vs. Moscow and Yura’s _bordur (curb), paradnaya_ vs. podjezd _(entrance), shaverma_ vs. shaurma _(kebab)._

There are some interesting places that are not so well-known among tourists

  **Seven bridges**

On the embankment of the Griboedov channel there is a place from which you can see seven bridges right away. This place is mystical; you can make a wish here or ask for a good luck.

  **Roofs**

From the roofs you can see the stunning views of the city. It used to be difficult and illegal to get on the roofs before but now you can register with a tourist group and enjoy the panorama of the city.

  **The Cat Republic**

The Cat Republic is one of the largest cat-cafes in Europe. Yura would bring Otabek here to see fluffy charms.

  **Dumskaya street**

Dumskaya street is the famous bar quarter in the city. It will take you the whole night and you still won’t be able to visit even a half of the bars. All informal parties and subculture crowd usually mingle here. The quarter has a not so good reputation like local Harlem, so you should be careful.

  **Food in St. Petersburg**

There are many cafes, bars and restaurants for every taste and purse, we like pan-Asian, Russian and Caucasian cuisine. On streets you can see a lot of food tracks, where people usually buy pastries, burgers, falafel and even soup on the way to work. Pyshki (puffs) and korushka (smelt) are especially popular

Pyshka is a donut fried in oil, with sugar powder, usually served with coffee and milk. It is very cheap — 10-15 rubles per item. The most famous and popular vendor place is located on Bolshaya Konyushennaya. Pyshki are quite high-calorie, so Lilia Baranovskaya does not approve this dish but sometimes allows Yura to eat them.

Smelt is a kind of gastronomic symbol of the city, this fish is seasonal, appears in April and ends in early June. This fish is a real delicacy, in the season it appears on menu of almost all cafes and restaurants of the city. Smelt smells very particular — fresh fish smells like cucumber, and the fried has sweetish smack. You can fry, smoke, bake and cook soups from smelt. In the spring there is a festival of smelt.

Public transport in St. Petersburg is metro, buses, trams, shuttles. The St. Petersburg metro (subway) is rather small, but it covers all the important parts of the city. At peak hours, this is the most convenient and fastest way to get where you need.

On average, a subway trip from one end of the city to the other lasts an hour. In public transport you can use a special card to pay, however, cash is also accepted. The metro in St. Petersburg is very deep, as the city is built at the intersection of rivers and canals. Some people prefer to travel by bus or shuttle bus, the cost of the trip is 40 rubles. Those who live in the suburbs often use electric trains to get into the city.

  **6\. LGBT in Russia**

You surely heard that Russia is a country known by its homophobiс policy. Unfortunately, we have to admit that it is true. In Russia gay marriages are not legalized and a couple can’t juridically legalize their relationships. They are not authorized to adopt children and they don’t get any family provisions.

Reaction to gay couples in real life sucks as well. Coming out for a media person such as national team athlete can ruin his career and become a powerful trigger for a scandal and hype in mass media. In daily life people react mostly negative as well. So, apparently, Yura and Otabek have to keep their feelings secret and don’t demonstrate them in public. Both are raised in a society where homosexuality equates with disease and is regarded as a shame. Elder generation still remember when homosexuality was a criminal offense (the asset 121 in USSR).

The attitude towards LGBT among younger generation is more tolerant than among the senior generation, so it’s equally possible that among Yura’s and Otabek’s friends there’re both — haters and tolerants.

In lots of big cities one can find gay clubs and LGBT support centres but they don’t advertise themselves with big banners or marketing campaigns. One often discover a gay club through the grapevine and support centers through social nets and forums.

As a rule, men overreact about homosexuality more often than women do and they are more often homophobes. That is why, for example, Yura and Otabek can feel nervous about confessing their feelings towards each other.

As for accepting their sexual orientation, it depends on a person but you should take into account the social pressure and the recognition of danger that threatens your character if wrong people find out about him being gay.

Curious fact — there are several flaming gay people in pop music and fashion business in Russia, moreover, there is a notion that to promote there you have to be one. So gay image and actual preferences are not the same thing. So for a media person whether or not they will be bullied depends on their clout and how much favour they can get from the powers-that-be.

In Kazakhstan people can react even more sharply. In big cities like Almaty the youth are lean toward tolerance and the situation is pretty like in Russian big cities but deep countryside people views are more judgemental and traditional, and there even were incidents when gays were killed because of their sexual orientation. So be careful: it’s better if your kissing characters are not seen by wrong persons. Of cause if you don’t want to write tragedy.

  **7\. Culture**

Using Google, you have probably stumbled across a variety of horrors called the 90s and the USSR. This is really a part of our history, and much of what you could read on the internet, unfortunately, is true. But. This is not modern Russia. Although this cultural and historical era could not but affect our culture, Russia is now completely different from the pictures that you see on postcards from the USSR. Most modern cities in appearance, especially in its central part, are a mixture of historical monuments of architecture and modern high-rises. The cities are Europeanized and in many respects similar to all megacities of the world. In the sleeping areas the buildings of the bygone era are partially preserved. As for the rest, you can just go to google maps street view and see everything with your own eyes.

And if the 90s remained in memory as a tragic farce, then the Soviet Union, in addition to horrors is also nostalgia. There were and there are those who have not touched the underside of the Soviet system. As for the influence on culture, here Soviet films and cartoons are out of competition, they are quoted, people are deservedly proud of them, without them Russia would not be Russia. Yura watches them on TV, when he turns it on as background — they are often broadcast, or with his grandfather. With Otabek, he would rather watch something new. Young people in Russia are watching and listening to everything that goes on the world air or world-wide rental. The older generation invariably scolds them for it — as they do elsewhere.

In the USSR (and by inheritance, to some extent, in Russia), every house was a bit like a commune. Elder women resting on the main entrance bench, the habit of curious neighbors to poke their noses into other people's affairs and give well or ill-placed advice (you know what they say about good intentions). Sometimes annoying... but this is a kind of care. You can go to the neighbors for salt, leave the keys, ask to feed the cat and water the ficus. Elder women at the entrance are priceless witnesses if a crime has occurred. If you have a friendly home — you are incredibly lucky. If the neighbors are squabbling — well, that's life.

  **8\. Finance**

In Russia all transactions are in rubles, no dollars and other currencies are accepted. The average dollar and euro exchange rate for 2018 is the dollar: 68 rubles, euro: 77 rubles. The average cost of coffee is 100 rubles ($ 1.5). The big latte is 250 ($ 4). The average check for two in the cafe is about 1000 rubles. The journey by public transport in St. Petersburg costs about 45 rubles. A liter of good gasoline — about the same.

The living wage in Russia for 2018 is about 10,000 rubles, but in fact this amount is enough to eat economically at best. The average salary for St. Petersburg is 40 000 rubles (about 600 dollars). Rent is average 20000 rubles for 1-bedroom apartment, housing and utilities payments — 3000 rubles, cheapest Internet — 200 rubles per month (but there are lots of places with free Wi-Fi).

To raise an athlete, the family must have greater financial resources and is more likely to have an income level above the average, since training, skating and costumes require a huge amount of money. When an athlete starts to win at the championships, he is paid a prize, and he is financially supported by the federation, but until then the parents have to make a lot of financial investments in the future of the skater. We also wonder who finances Yura, but do not think that he is a boy from a poor family.

The currency of Kazakhstan is tenge. At the time of writing this guide, 1 tenge = 0,19 rubles, $ 0,0027. At times, the tenge rate may rise or drop, though it’s been stable for the last 3 years. So for Yura it can be profitable to change the currency after arriving to Kazakhstan. For Otabek with the big share of probability it will be more favorable to change tenge for dollars in Kazakhstan, and then dollars for rubles in Russia.

  **9\. Holidays and traditions**

Russia is a multinational state AND Russians really like holidays. So, let’s count:

  1. The main holiday of the country is the New Year. The most enlightened begin with the Catholic Christmas on December, 25th and celebrate until January, 14th, and even to the Chinese NY. Officially, the days off are January, 1st and 2nd — the NY itself and January, 7th — the Orthodox Christmas. Every year, New Year holidays are established by law at specific dates (usually January, 1-9). December, 31st is officially a short workday, if it falls on the working week, but almost no one works. Corporate functions are held from the 20th of December, rarely directly on the NY Eve. The skaters (of any age and status) can hardly expect a long rest — ice shows for adults and children are the traditional part of the holiday. And this means not only an opportunity to earn money, but also additional rehearsals and training.  
Celebration of the NY is traditionally a feast, from the classical feast with salads, hot dishes and pies, to modern ones. The basics is the same, though — goodies and alcohol should be diverse and plentiful. Guests can get together in an apartment, or at a dacha, or in a country resort. They can mingle there — or the entire company can visit, sometimes going out of their way to neighbor regions.  
NY is a Christmas tree, gifts, fireworks, a whole variety of winter fun. Russia is a snow country, we really know a lot about winter entertainment!  
Russian Christmas falls on January 7th. In the USSR, ideologists "switched" the Christmas traditions to the celebration of the NY, as Christianity in its day was superimposed on pagan holidays, and we do not celebrate Christmas as people do in Europe and America.  
In modern Russia, Christmas, on the one hand, is surrounded by officialdom and pomp, on the other — it is noted mainly by believers, people go to church and gather with the family for celebratory dinner.  
  

  2. February, 23 (Day of the Defender of the Motherland) and March 8 (International Women's Day). It boils to congratulations and small presents to men and women respectively. Mila will definitely expect smth from the all-man team in March, but will get only small tokens for them in February. Lilia will receive lots of flowers and smth special.  
  

  3. May 9 — Victory Day. A sacred "teary-eyed celebration" for almost all Russians. Military parades in many cities, the main one in Moscow on Red Square. Traditional demonstration of military equipment and performances of aerobatic teams. All-Russian march "Immortal Regiment". Elder generation (read: Yakov, Lilia and Nickolai Plisetsky) will certainly celebrate it.  
  

  4. 4th November. In the 21st century, the November holidays changed the date and ideology, most Russians simply perceive them as another day off.



These are public holidays with official days off. But we have more!

  1. Birthday is everything like everywhere in the world, there are those who do not celebrate, those who do it quietly and in a family way, those who are uneasy, but can not escape from family gatherings, those who hang in the club or go travelling... And of course those who manage to celebrate several times — at work, with family and with each group of interests. Gifts are also of any variety, from the demonstrative "I do not want anything" to the deeds on the lunar surface, the certificate for the extreme adventure... and modest in appearance, but not in the content — an envelope with the money
  2. February, 14th — there is nothing to explain here. Nevertheless, in recent years its orthodox alternative is actively promoted — the summer holiday of the family, love and harmony.
  3. Last week before the Great Fast — Maslenitsa is like Mardi Gras, but with Russian themes. The highlight of the program is blini — special thin pancakes or crepes with the variety of fillings.
  4. April 1st is the Fool Day. Borrowed in the West along with traditions.
  5. May 25th — The Last Ringbell. The holiday of school graduates of the 11th grade, when the study has already ended, and the exams have not yet begun.
  6. Night from 23d to 24th of June — Graduation night. The holiday of high school graduates, by this time usually all the entrance exams to the universities are done. In St. Petersburg, the unique festival "Scarlet Sails" takes place in the water area of the Neva River on the nearest Saturday to the brightest white night.
  7. Last Sunday of July — Navy Day is celebrated by fleet parade in St. Petersburg and other port cities.
  8. August, 2nd — Day of the airborne troops. Celebrated by proper paratroopers of all generations, their families and all who did not have time to dodge. Folk festivities, concerts, military songs in general and the songs of paratroopers, traditional dipping in fountains.
  9. Around the 20th of August is the Muslim holiday of Kurban Bairam. Crowds of people block the streets leading to mosques, there are crashes. To avoid unrest, police patrols are reinforced in the city and cordons are set up.
  10. October 5 — Teacher's Day. The coach and the choreographer also count! 



  **10\. Russian household**

Most people both in Russia and in Kazakhstan live in apartments. Apartments in Russia usually have from 1 room (and 1-bedroom apartment means one bedroom, no living-room; kitchen may be separated or go together with the room — so called studio) to 3 rooms. Apartments with 4 rooms and more are usually the prerogative of the rich. Common apartment has one bathroom and one restroom, sometimes combined. Bathroom, restroom and kitchen don’t count as a room.

Old apartment in a house built in times of the USSR typically goes with a small separate kitchen, squeaky couch, old soviet furniture, plumbing running from time to time, wooden frames and sills, not-so-fresh-repair. It certainly needs a fixer-upper.

New apartments are like European ones.

Keep in mind that Lilia’s apartment shown in YoI isn’t a typical one, more like luxury class. (Yes, there ware luxury class buildings in the USSR. As the saying goes, better be the people’s servant, than the people itself.)

You could hardly find a person without this minimum set of home appliances: microwave, stove (often with oven), washing machine. Often there is a coffee machine and a multicooker. Also, kettle, electric or one heated on the stove, is a must. Because no Russian can survive without tea.

Laundry service is for those who has money to burn, or for your favorite coat, when you need to remove the stain from it and still have it intact. We just use a washing machine once or twice a week. Same with cleaning your apartment: a vacuum cleaner, a mop with a bucket and a rag made of an old T-shirt are your best friends here. You can find special rags for cleaning in a supermarket, but many people still prefer to use worn out unnecessary things as rags. No housemaids, no cleaning services (maybe only if you have it really bad).

Also, you won’t see a dishwasher in a middle class apartment. OK, you may sometimes, if the family has a lot of people. The dishes are washed without much thinking about saving water. In the summer, utility services provide repairing and inspecting of the water supply system, which makes cold and hot (ot sometimes both) water shut off for a period of three days to two weeks.  
Plastic bags from supermarket are often used for garbage. Fun fact: almost in every apartment, you will sooner or later find a "bag with bags", where packages of all shapes and sizes are stored to be used again — for shopping, carrying things or for a garbage bin. Yeah, you should be practical here.

You should take off your shoes when entering an apartment (Yura can rush back for his left smartphone with his sneakers on and a lot of curses, trying to move in jumps not to spoil the floor). Some people prefer socks or barefoot for home and some wear slippers. But even if Yura himself prefers walking around barefoot, he, being a good host, will surely offer Otabek slippers.

At home, you are not supposed to wear street clothes. Comfortable pants, often sweatpants, or shorts with a T-shirt / tank-top/ nothing is a classic for summer and winter. It is warm even in winter in most houses, because in winter central heating works. It mostly depends on your apartment and communal services of your district — some walk around the apartment wearing blankets, wool slippers and warm sweaters, others — dressed in nothing but tank tops and shorts and whining about the heat.

It’s usually warm in all the public places like hospitals, schools, malls, etc.

In autumn, when it’s got cold but the heating is still off (or when caught a cold), Yura will be saving himself with woolen socks and an old hoodie with tiger or a warm sweater. And tea, lots of tea. With raspberries. Or with honey.

**Shopping**

In Russia (just the same as the rest of the world) there are different malls and hypermarkets, and small stores (next to your place usually there is at least one 24/7 shop, where quality of the products may be not so good, but it’s near and you can go there if you need something in the middle of the night).

However, the best and often the cheapest fruits, vegetables and dairy products you will find in markets and fairs where farmers sell their own products. Older generation prefers buying everything there while young and busy people usually go to supermarkets.

**Going out for food**

Russians prefer eating at home, considering it being healthier and cheaper. People usually cook by themselves who can what. You usually eat out when you are busy and have no time for cooking or if you have an occasion, or if you are meeting with a friend.


End file.
